GARO: Makai Tales
Garo: Makai Retsuden (aka GARO: Makai Tales or GARO: History of Makai) is 2016's live action Garo series as well as its 10th Anniversary celebration show. The show features various characters in various points in between the Original Series and the Ryūga-verse in stand-alone episodes. Plot & Story Acting primarily as an epilogue to the characters in between the Original Series and the Ryūga-verse, it plays as an aftermath of what has become of the characters after the series ended. Focused right after the events of Makai Flash Knight, Lament of the Dark Dragon, Black Blood, Flower of Makai, and Gold Storm Flight. With the exception of one prologue in Gold Storm, the rest of the series shows how the heroes are doing in their respective timelines. One constant within all of the episodes is Kouga's bulter, Gonza, where he will set the stage and introduce you to the story beforehand. Original Universe After Makai Flash Knight The story focuses on life in the aftermath of Lament of the Dark Dragon. Rekka and Shiguto catch up over sparring when Rekka encountered a man in distress. Yukihide of the Forest Grave is regular person who watches over a graveyard of fallen titleless knights. While watching over his grand-daughter, Hibana, a dark presence loomed over the grave and awakened the spirits of the fallen knights. Filled with anger and mistrust, they kidnapped Hibana and was prepared to sacrifice her. However, Rekka intervened and saved her. Not safe from the restless angered spirits, Rekka used the image of Garo to pacify them, but not all heeded her voice. Just went the most angered of the spirits was about to overwhelm her, Rekka remembered about her father and played her flute to put the rest of the spirits at rest. After the rescue, Rekka credits Hibana's grandfather for her rescue. It was then Hibana pointed out that her grandfather had died a year go. Yukihide reveals himself as a thankful spirit to Rekka, saving his beloved Hibana. In a seedy bar, a Horror runs into a bar to tell the story of how their Horror friends got killed by a mysterious warrior. Just as they're talking, reviewing the details of how the warrior found them, they realized the person they're jailing is none other than Thunder Knight Baron. Wataru goes out on the hunt for Horror dens and cuts down every Horror, but intentionally leaves a lone survivor to lead him to other dens. He revealed himself and accidentally wipes out the entire den before allowing one to run off to the following den. Makai Priest Shiguto encounters a sick girl, Sachi, and her single mother, Kyōko. Shiguto learned Saichi's health is poor and spends time with her in between fixing broken items within the household. Shiguto and Kyōko grown close and there seems to be a romantic spark between the two, however, things changed when Kyōko realized the truth about Shiguto. Kyōko witnessed Shiguto defeat a Horror with Colt, frightened with what she saw, she told him to stay away from them. Heartbroken, Shiguto met up with Rekka to resume his priest duties. Years ago, Tsubasa trained along side with Kazuma as fledgling knights. Unfortunately, Kazuma left to be a civilian after a major training accident prevented him from continuing. Curious to see did Kazuma kept his heart as a protector and pride as a knight, Tsubasa awkwardly searched throughout the city, checking all known associates of his. While searching, Tsubasa encounters Jabi and she lends a hand in his search. Eventually, Tsubasa finds Kazuma working as a lowly chef in a restaurant. It was there he realized Kazuma has become a Horror and the two fought. Kazuma had something important to say to Tsubasa, but he has forgotten it since he turned. In a quick duel, Dan slays his old friend and watched him fade away. In a private emotional moment on the rooftop with Jabi, Tsubasa expressed his sadness and said how frightening darkness can be, to take away the man his friend once was and cried. The following day, Tsubasa wanted to express his feelings to Jabi, but couldn't muster the words. He simply took Jabi's hand the two kept walking. After Black Blood After the defeat of Ring, Makai Priestess Yuna and Priest Kain received a order to check out a dam. Secretly, Senatorial Priest (and knight) Leo Fudō is there to test Yuna's mettle to see if she's worthy to work for the senate. While Yuna was facing a surviving Tekki (remnant of Sigma Fudō's work), Flash Knight Lord intervened. In private chat, Yuna admitted she wasn't worthy as a knight. However, Leo praised her for her courage and told her the armor isn't what makes her a knight, but her pride as a knight (Kouga's wisdom). Yuna didn't want to abandon her partnership with Kain and turned down Leo's offer. After Flower of Makai In Raiga's timeline, after Eyrith's defeat, Mayuri was tasked by Gonza to seek retired Priestess Anna for her help. A magical picture of a Small Makai Dragon was given to Kouga by Rekka many years ago. It has since lost its splendor and Gonza wanted to Anna's help to restore it. Using her ki (internal power), Anna re-energized the frame, making the small makai dragon lively again. After fixing the picture, Anna reflected her time as a priestess and enjoyed her time as a protector. Mayuri also thought about what is to live a life as a protector. As they finished for the day, Mayuri thanked Anna like a knight and wondered could she visit Anna again. Anna gave Mayuri and warm hug and welcomed her to visit any time. After Bikū Darkness Slasher, in a secluded forest, Darkness Hunter Bikū is training when she encounters Priestess Erika, an undercover assassin. Erika was forced to track down Bikū (by her dark master) and kill her. However, Bikū defeated Erika's master from afar and freed Erika to give her a second chance in life. Later on, Bikū heads to the city to train Priest Daichi. Breaking the fourth wall, Daichi explains that Bikū has spread three tags in the hearts of three people and must practice his Soul Insertion spell to verify if the person's heart is pure and collect the tags by the end of the day. However, Daichi encounters a Horror that has been stalking a performer. Daichi decided to break off from his task to stop the Horror. Daichi was no match and Raiga intervened. Daichi thought he failed his mission and didn't cut it as a Darkness Hunter. However, Raiga explained that Bikū wanted to test his sense of priority as a protector and he passed. Raiga gave Daichi his final tag to pass her test. During Crow's visit at the prison where his mentor Eiji being kept at, it appears the latter escaped his cell which prompted his protege to confront him at an abandoned building. The duel between student and teacher ensues with each combatant bring out their armor at one point. As they fight, Eiji gains an upper hand due to Crow's hesitation, much to his dismay that he called his student out for it. Crow retorts by reminding his mentor about his latest crime and continues his assaults until a phantom of Akari interferes the fight. Despite finding himself more conflicted than ever, Crow steeled his resolve and (reluctantly) cut the phantom down, creating an opening for him to stab Eiji as well. It's later revealed that the whole thing that has transpired was a test Crow conducted in a metaphysical realm to overcome his limits with Eiji's aid and settle things between them. As proud as he is to Crow's development as a protector, Eiji reminds him that his kindness is a double-edged sword. Still plagued by the guilt from releasing Eyrith, Eiji further stated that Crow now a better master and leader for their fellow Phantom Makai Knights, but is reassured by Crow that he still deserved a second chance — it's revealed that during the test, Crow also purged the darkness in Eiji's heart so he can redeem himself at its fullest. Moved by this, along with Crow's desire to wait for him to lead their fellow Phantom Makai Knight, Eiji can't help but smile alongside Akari's spirit beside him. Ryūga-verse Prologue: D Ringo & Ryūme About 40 years ago, a young D Ringo and Ginji entered a forbidden tower, where the Taija Meppu Chest sealed away a large gateway to prevent a mass Horror attack. Driven by treasure and fortune, the duo thought they would get rich from the potential riches. Instead, they opened the seal and turned the tower into a massive Horror den. During that time, High Priestess Ryūme is training in the mountains nearby. She's attempting to master the Naishū Gaimetsu Spell (an explosive spell that creates a protective shell and destroys everything surrounding it). Ryūme noticed the seal was opened and entered the tower to investigate. Inside the tower, she found D Ringo and Ginji, the cause of the chest unsealed. Although disappointed she would save such lowly priests, she protected them. However, the darkness was growing too greatly and they're about to be overwhelmed. Ryūme decided to try her spell out on the two as its their own option. The spell successfully protected them as the rest of the tower was blown away, taking out all the Horrors. It was only after the two was captured that D Ringo and Ginji realized who Ryūme really was. As a way to thank to two to help her master her spell, she asked the arresting priests to show leniency on her behalf. However, D Ringo and Ginji escaped, but it made D Ringo a loyal follower to Ryūme for the rest of his life. Prologue: Jinga & Amily In an origins tale, it explains how Jinga and Amily met. From the Seiran Valley, a group of priestesses (Yumeka, Zūna, Kisara, and Amily) are assigned to transfer a Spirit Beast pelt to Homuro Village to replenish their magical brushes. Lead by Kisara, Yumeka and Zūna wonders why Kisara choose to bring clumsy Amily along the trip. While traveling at night, they were attacked by a pack of Bargs and Jinga intervened to save the group. Using fear tactics, Jinga taught the surviving barg to fear his blade, but the creature ran off with the pelt. With Kisara injured from the fight, Jinga had the reluctant Amily join him to recover the pelt while Yumeka and Zūna help Kisara make it to Homuro to recover. Jinga found the Barg and distracted the creature in battle while Amily recovered the pelt. While they successfully retrieved the pelt, Jinga was injured and Amily used sacred wood branches to heal his arm. It was while resting the two realized a mutual appreciation for the moon. The two made it to Homuro to complete their mission. By then, the two developed a mutual interest in each other. Jinga parted ways, promising to see Amily if she learns to believe more in herself. After Goldstorm After the events of Goldstorm, Rian takes on a personal mission to re-energize her magical tools. Using her demon compass, she searches for a spot where the moon's celestial energies will concentrate the most so she can energize her Madōgus to protect both her and Ryūga in future battles. While searching, a group of thugs try to get her attention. However, a vagrant, Takumi, tries to act tough to save her from the bullies, but ends up getting roughed up himself. Feeling bad for Takumi, Rian used her martial arts skills and defeats all four. Wanting to thank Rian for the save, she suggested Takumi allow her to stay at his place. Takumi has been squatting at an abandoned building that still has running water and heat. It was while there Takumi explained he used to cook for a hotel and even worked as a masseur, but his goal is to pursue his dreams and for money. While Rian was asleep, Takumi attempted to steal Rian's things and sell it, but Rian caught him and Takumi asked for forgiveness. Rian had Takumi help her complete the magical apparatus she needed to collect the celestial moon energies to re-charge her tools. While escorting Rian, Takumi admitted he ran away from his girlfriend as he believed she was too good for him. However, it was then they encountered the lead bully earlier, he has become a Horror and Rian defeats him. Takumi realized Rian belongs to a group of protectors, but before he can learn any further, Rian erases his memories. Takumi awakens, without his memories of Rian, only thinking of his girlfriend. Rian returns to Ryūga, returning a charm-like tool that's meant to reduce his exposure to dark energies. Ryūga, now fully aware of Rian's feelings, acts nervous around her and wants to say something. Rian also encourages him to be direct and two heads to their next mission. With the defeat of Jinga and the sealing of Radan, Haruna and Gald has completed their mission to Homuro Village. With time off, Gald encouraged Haruna to take a break from priest life and live as a normal person. She has since moved to a dorm and attends Shiakan High School as a new transfer student. Student life was relatively calm until Giga Beast Knight Daigo suddenly appeared. Disguised as the new gym teacher, Daigo explains to Haruna there has been mysterious disappearances of school staff and students; he suspects there's a Horror. While observing the stars with their telescopes, the Horror revealed itself as a shape-shifter, taking the form of the victims it has taken. Daigo arrived and slayed the Horror. After the experience, Haruna made up her mind to devote her life as a priest to protect the people that matters to her. She erased her classmates' memories of her time at school and returned to the makai life with refresh perspective. Zaji's Revenge & Cross Dimensional Battle In a cross dimensional event, all three timelines (Kouga's, Raiga's, and Ryūga's timeline) intersect because of Zaji. Set in between the events of Ashura and Flower of Makai (during Eyrith's final moments of fully blooming), Eyrith used her powers to reawaken Zaji to exact revenge on Garo. Using his own time & space powers, he froze time and used the portals to take Rian and Rekka into an alternate dimension, where the laws of physics and time don't apply. Sensing Garo's light between the ladies, Zaji fought against the priestesses in magical combat. Unfortunately, Zaji was a superior opponent and knocked out Rekka and injured Rian. As Zaji was about to finish off the two, Kouga intervened. Garo swiftly defeated Zaji and tended to Rekka. Rian was surprised to discover this Garo wasn't Ryūga. Kouga revealed he is lost in between dimensions and can't completely physically interact with them. He explained there's something important he needs to do (to find Kaoru) and had Rian relay he'll return. Without Zaji's influence, the dimension falls apart, sending the two back to their respective world. Happy to know Kouga lives and assured his return, Rekka changes direction and tells Shiguto she'll explain later. Cast & Characters * Yukijirou Hotaru as Gonza Kurahashi * Mary Matsuyama as Rekka * Masahiro Kuranuki as Shiguto * Kanji Tsuda as Kengi * Masahiro Inoue as Jinga * Miyavi Matsunoi as Amily * Masami Okui as Hikage * Kenji Matsuda as Wataru Shijima/BARON the Thunder Knight * Natsumi Ishibashi as Mayuri * Keiko Matsuzaka as Anna * Miki Nanri as Rian * Wataru Kuriyama as Ryūga Dōgai/GARO the Golden Knight * Riria as Yuna * Naoki Takeshi as Kain * Ozuno Nakamura as Leo Fudō/LORD the Flash Knight * Sayaka Akimoto as Bikū * Moka Komatsu as Haruna Homura * Tomohito Wakizaki as Daigo Akizuki/GIGA the Beast Form Knight * Atom Mizuishi as Crow/CROW the Phantom Knight * Show Aikawa as Eiji Busujima/GIRU the Heretic Bone Knight * Rei Yoshii as Akari * Kenta Suga as Daichi * Masei Nakayama as Raiga Saejima/GARO the Golden Knight * Sakina Kuwae as Ryume * Shouma Yamamoto as Tsubasa Yamagatana/DAN the Midnight Sun Knight * Yasue Sato as Jabi * Shigeru Izumiya as D Ringo * Momoko Kuroki as Yukihime & Eyrith (Voice) * Ryosei Konishi as Kouga Saejima/GARO the Golden Knight * Rintarō Nishi (voice) as the Heroic Spirit of Garo * Ai Orikasa (voice) as Uruba * Hironobu Kageyama (voice) as Zaruba * Kenichi Ogata (voice) as Goruba * Hiroyuki Amano (Voice) as Zaji * Eri Ōzeki (Voice) as Orva & Next Preview Narrator Notes & Trivia TBA Articles & References TBA External Links *Official Page of Garo Retsuden *Alternate Official Page of Garo Retsuden *Japanese Wiki Page Category:TV Series